The Unhappy King
by csiphantom
Summary: Summary: The King of Kumari Kandem was not happy at all. Not only was his plan foiled by that female, but he also had said female as his rival for his soon-to-be future-fiance Zak.
1. Chapter 1

The Unhappy King

The King of Kumari Kandem was not pleased at all. Everything was a mess, and his plans have been completely ruined by that impulsively-stealing female called Wadi. She was charming his future-betrothed, and nobody took what was his. The birthday celebration was supposed to be a perfect opportunity for him to sweep his Zak of his feet with his impressive moves and natural abilities. He didn't expect that Wadi girl to show up and upstage him (Not to mention steal all of Zak's attention!).

Ulraj was not a happy ruler at all.

It didn't help that while he was fighting of that goat creature, that female had gone off and saved Zak from another creature using her contraption. Curse that human! His beloved Zak was his!

Since he was young, his father had already foretold of his future spouse with the elders. He was to be wed to a being that walked on both sides of the world of humans and cryptids. They emphasised that the being wouldn't be human though. Before he met Zak, he never minded that little detail. It was irritating since he had been very much attracted to Zak's scent (especially when the boy was wet). It was a plus that Zak was such beautiful-looking human with very adventurous and exciting life.

He was also pretty certain the elders wouldn't' mind (despite the prophecy) that he chose the saviour of their fair city as his bride.

But when he found out about Zak being Kur, he knew it was his destiny to be with him. Zak maybe human but having Kur's spirit makes him practically half-cryptid in nature. When the elders were alerted of this little tid-bit (which he made especially sure), they almost demanded Zak's hand in marriage. Luckily, he managed to convince them that a more diplomatic approach would be more effective. Zak and him were best friends, he just needs another level-up on Zak's ladder to get to fiancé.

What he didn't expect were rivals.

A rival to be exact.

Wadi.

This meant some serious planning… and maybe a war.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unhappy King

Chapter 1

Doc Saturday was never too observant when it came to relationships, he was well-aware of that fact since his wife liked to point out that specific trait of his. Drew, of course, was the first to notice Wadi was trying to idly flirt with Zak since the blue tiger incident. However, he did deserve some credit in seeing one other suitor after his son's love and affections. Ulraj was never really subtly about it in the beginning, jumping into danger when Zak went swooping down into an active volcano during that Zon-related incident. Really, even before that, Doc wasn't too sure about the whole thing, logically thinking it was more of a macho sort of competition between two pre-teen boys who happen to be best friends.

But the deciding factor was essentially during the birthday party. He had studied the Kumari Kandem cultures and traditions when the newly seated King had welcomed them with open arms. He had already written a book on the subject itself, safely tucked in the Saturday library.

When the boy king himself arrived with his necklace out like that, Doc was only half-surprised. A sign of courtship was exposing one's kelp necklace during the birthday celebrant's event. His Zak was being openly courted.

Of course, Drew was unaware of this development as she wasn't the one who wrote the book on the Kumari's culture.

Drew may have assumed that the king was rivalling for Wadi's affections rather than Zak's. Which was what prompted him to immediately rectify this mistake had resulted in this…

"You actually noticed?"she paused. "Wait, you've noticed since the since the Zon incident? You actually noticed it before I did?"

"Yes Drew, I did… couldn't you tell, the king did jump out the window after Zak!"

"I thought it was a macho thing!"

"Well, to be fair, I did arrive at the same conclusion… but recent circumstances has made me change my opinion of that matter."

"The Kur-is-Zak event?" Drew asked, puzzled.

"No, the exposing-his-necklace-as-a-sign-of-courtship event, about forty-five minutes ago…" This time Doc paused before looking very smug (for once), "Hah! I did notice something before you did!"

"Well to be fair, I was knocked out by canon disruptor when we first met Ulraj… that and he really bugged me in the beginning, so I might have been biased… " Drew grumbled out that last part.

"Weren't you also immobilized by the salt creature when Zak first met Wadi?" Doc pointed out.

She drew her hands in the air in defeat. "… Oh fine, they're even."

As he finally enjoyed his smirking, he gave himself a minute to think before asking in a whisper. "… So whose side are you on?"

"What? We are not taking sides! This is entirely my baby boy's choice despite the fact that I am favouring human girls…"

"Really? I'm really more open to the idea of having sentient cryptid like Ulraj who has manners of royalty (literally) and a more traditional approach to the whole deal… That and it would seem too much like Doyle's failed relationship with Abby if Zak does end up going out with a thief… "

"Oh come on, she's getting better!"

"At stealing?"

"No! I mean, she has yes, but that's not the point; I meant she seems to be more aware that it's wrong…"

The argument continued on while a king was trying to find a solution to his dilemma.

**MEANWHILE**

Ulraj had to admit, the whole trip wasn't a complete waste despite the female rival. It was an exceptional fortune to see Zak in his underwear… he should really consider buying those water-proof cameras that the humans invented. It would have proven itself very useful during that moment. Not to mention, he did get to tackle Zak to the ground again, underneath him (where he belongs, Ulraj can't help but think).

But it was highly irritating to see that girl, Wadi, flirt at clueless Zak. He'd bet Drew Saturday made Zak even aware of said flirting (something he did not appreciate at all). At least he knew the father was well aware of his courtship, at least he should be. He specifically told one of his librarians to inform the good scientist of their many practices and traditions, especially on courtship manners.

He tried outdoing that 'yo-yo' trick she did with some super strength, but Zak had continued to pursue that Wadi person. It was very infuriating. It was also very hard to keep oneself from throwing said Wadi as a snack to city's serpent, how dare she kiss his Zak!

He needed an edge. Something to make Zak see him as a potential love interest. But what?

AN: I don't what to do to the plot when the last 2 episodes of Secret Saturdays are out, but I might adapt by either going with the flow or ignoring it entirely or going for a convenient time skip. Any advice?


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE (Warning, Spoiler) : I will be beginning at the point where Zak loses his powers all together (at the end of season2) at the next time skip in this chapter.

The Unhappy King

Chapter 2

Zak was confused. Why would Wadi flirt with him of all people? Not that he didn't think it was pretty cool, but mom did say he was smoother than his dad ever was… But still, when she kissed his cheek, it was pretty anti-climatic. He expected something more memorable, he guessed. It was a bit odd to see Ulraj looking so fumed about it. He could tell quite well. His left ear twitches quite a bit and little vein pops out at the right side of his tuft of hair. At least he thinks its hair, Zak distinctly remembered his father lecturing them about fish having no fur.

His powers were well-developed by now, enough so that he could sense cryptids' feelings being strongly projected. Ulraj was pretty pissed… and jealous? He only met Wadi, why would he like her that much? Zak felt a bit hurt at the thought. The king was like, his best friend; he would gladly 'give-up' Wadi for Ulraj. No big deal for him, Wadi was just 'okay' friend to him anyway. So why did the thought of having his two only friends together feel so wrong?

At least he enjoyed his birthday with friends, did he even tell them his birthday?

What a sec…

"Hey dad!" the boy peered curiously at his father who was, as usual, at the consol.

"Yes Zak?" his dad responded, distractedly.

"How did you Ulraj know it was my birthday? How did he even contact us? We didn't even have time to drop by at Kumari Kandem. "

"Oh, we built a computer consol for them that's designed for an aquatic environment and contacted him from there."

"Ah… "

"You could email him if you want."

"Really? Sure, yeah!"

"Already sent to your account, son"

"Oh… Uh, thanks dad, that was pretty fast." Zak shrugged before rushing to his room. He thought he heard his father murmuring something about 'point one to Doc' when he left the room.

**TIME SKIP**

It was over. Everything was finally over. His Kur powers were gone forever, but now, he wasn't even sure of what to do. Argost was finally gone, and the prophecy has been laid to rest. Mom and Dad had at least forgiven him for his old treachery with Argost, understanding how lost and confused a twelve year old must be in such a situation. Uncle Doyle had hugged him, murmuring that he was just glad Argost didn't take another loved one away from him. They had all overcome their darkness.

His parents had checked his DNA, it wasn't purely human despite the loss of his abilities.

The whole war almost consumed him, he was almost killed. During Leonidas Van Rook's funeral, he thanked Ulraj and Wadi for their help. It was the least he could do; it wasn't like he could anymore, lacking powers and all. It's almost been a month since then.

Wadi had mentioned something about getting engaged soon, but he wasn't really concerned. Turns out it was an old childhood friend, some sort of royalty. Zak hoped Ulraj didn't take it too hard, but he seemed delighted when he heard the news. Weird.

Maybe he should ask his mom… or dad. But whenever his parents always had their so-called 'discussions', they almost made him confused with their contradicting views. He didn't want to bother Uncle Doyle; he still seemed bummed about Van Rook.

Ulraj probably wouldn't mind talking to him about it, maybe he was doing that coping-method that Francis was faking last time. Speaking of Francis, he's been cool to talk to online. He maybe a clone, but that dude is definitely smarter than that Agent Epsilon. Francis had told him how he managed to hacked into their organization's satellite completely undetected, that and he's finding all kinds of loopholes in their system. Almost enough for him to completely destroy any information on the cloning program to cripple the whole project; of course he had a little help from the former Kur (a little extra virus here and there). He's almost done in convincing his parents in taking in Francis into the family.

ONLINE at MSN messenger…

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **Hello Mr. Predictable, really, is that the best you can think of for a name?

**SoNotKursed: **Hey! Fisk made that up for me! :P

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **Yes, yes, enough with those terrible face symbols, how have you been?

**SoNotKursed: **Y do yu ask?

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **The only time you sit still enough to chat is when something is bothering you, now spill

**SoNotKursed: **Fine!

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **By the way, could you please spell your words properly?

**SoNotKursed: **Wateva

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **…

**SoNotKursed: **Oh fine, Mr. Fancy, happy?

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **Quite

**SoNotKursed: **I'm worried about Ulraj, you know?

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **What's wrong with fishy boy king now?

**SoNotKursed: **Remember Wadi's engagement?

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **So?

**SoNotKursed: **He might be bummed about it, I thought he liked Wadi when he was showing off on my birthday remember?

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **Wait a minute… is this the same birthday party I spied and recorded on using the satellite with the coordinates you sent me?

**SoNotKursed: **Yeah! That one! I knew that Epsilon jerk would make it hard for you to get out.

**SoNotKursed:** Wait, you recorded that?!

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **What? It was purely for documentation… Nice hand stand by the way.

**SoNotKursed: **Not funny!

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **I disagree, I found it adorably hilarious

**SoNotKursed:** …

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **Right then, what made you think Ulraj even liked Wadi?

**SoNotKursed: **Dude, didn't you record the whole thing, he was totally into Wadi… he even showed off his 'nose' that senses electromagnetic pulses!

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **…Oh god, a predictable and reckless idiot, now CLUELESS?

**SoNotKursed: **What are you talking about?

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **Look, if you really are concerned, why not visit the king?

**SoNotKursed: **That's a good idea! Thanks dude!

**FRanciSecrtAgnt: **… Just make sure you update me every day when you're there

**SoNotKursed: **Sure Bro!

**FRanciSecrtAgnt:** … Bye littlePatch.

**SoNotKursed: **

Zak quickly signed off, eager to manipulate his parents into a trip to a certain underwater kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

The Unhappy King

Chapter 3

Ulraj had been more than happy to lend his armies in the name of Zak Saturday. His army, heck, his whole damn kingdom knew of the prophecy by now and what it meant. All his people were more than eager in assisting in the Zak in the war. It had a proud moment when they say those green-eyed cryptids finally retreat, a mark of success for their cryptid leader.

It took a few weeks for his city to settle down after that, he wasn't even sure when he should make a move on Zak again. When he walked away with Wadi during the funeral, he didn't expect her sudden confession.

**Flashback to the funeral…**

_Ulraj looked at Zak sadly. He turned away with Wadi, knowing the former Kur would be waiting for his uncle. He and Wadi slowly walked away in silence._

"_Ulraj." She spoke softly, he barely heard her._

"_Yes Wadi?" His voice was in a whisper as well._

"_I will be engaged soon, please let Zak know for me?"_

"_Of course… "_

"_And please, take care of Zak, I know you care for him deeply as do I…"_

_For a moment, Ulraj was gob-smacked…_

"_Please Ulraj, I know you live underwater, but I believe that you do not truly act like a gaping fish on land, no?" she let out a small giggle before continuing. "Yes, I know your infatuation with Zak, it is quite adorable…"_

"_But? Since when?"_

"_Please, do not insult my intelligence, I saw your look of jealousy when I kissed Zak" she looked almost devious. "My test had been completely worth it."_

"_Here is my contacts, please, update me,my friend, of your…" she winks. "Progress."_

**End of Flashback **

The women of land are incredibly perceptive and intelligent creatures that he should never underestimate. That lesson has been well learnt. At least he had Wadi's support now.

Restoration was almost complete, and they'll be heading back near the Atlas Pin's location. It made more sense for his city to act as a form of guardian over it after that Naga incident. Hopefully, the king thought, there wouldn't be an encore. Zak and his mother thankfully sabotage the Naga's initial attempts. Speaking of Zak, he had hoped to contact him but didn't know how to start. For once in his life, he was unsure.

He couldn't get this wrong, it needs to be perfect, beyond royalty's standards even.

Zak was worth everything he had.

"Your majesty?" one of his servants in interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Zak Saturday AKA **SoNotKursed **is currently … 'nudging' you?"

"Ah, good, he is trying to 'chat' with me through this electronic messenger." He walked to his private room. "Please leave me to my privacy."

ONLINE at MSN messenger…

**SoNotKursed: **_nudge_

_You may not send a nudge that often._

**SoNotKursed: **_nudge_

**K.K.K. **(1)**: **Yes my Kur?

**SoNotKursed: **Dude! I told you to stop calling me that!

**K.K.K.: **I take it that you've been recently talking to that clone?

**SoNotKursed: **How'd you know? :P

**K.K.K.: **You are actually speaking in English this time, that only happens if the clone reprimands you (as you have mentioned before to me)

**SoNotKursed: **And stop calling Francis a clone! He might get all depress-y…

**K.K.K.: **You are awfully protective of that Francis person

**SoNotKursed: **What? Never mind, that's not important, I wanted to tell you I'll comin to your kingdom tomorrow

**K.K.K.: **… WHAT?!

**SoNotKursed: **You don't want me to hang with you?

**K.K.K.: **No! I mean yes! Yes, you can come! But at such short notice?

**SoNotKursed: **Dude, I'll bring my own sleeping bag okay? No big, you don't have to prepare anything! Oh got to go, dinners up! Seeya!

**SoNotKursed has signed out.**

In the depths of the ocean, a king panics.

**(1)- K.K.K. stands for King of Kumari Kandem **


	5. Chapter 5

The Unhappy King

Chapter 4

The entire kingdom was in frenzy. It didn't help that their king is in the same state. Ulraj had been frantically trying to get everything ready for Zak's arrival. Make the city look as lavishly decorated as possible, the king of all cryptids (whether he knew it or not) must be honoured. It was no secret that ever since the so-called destruction of Kur, all cryptids have found their true leader in Zak Saturday.

That was all they ever wanted in the first place, a true leader (regardless if there was a war or not).

Despite being a 'powerless' Halfling, his influence is apparent all over the world. His will for peace has compelled them to return to their natural habitat like an instinctual need. It was no ordinary phenomenon. It was Zak-compelled phenomenon.

He knew Zak's parents suspected it, since Mr. Saturday had subtly asked of his opinion on the whole matter. He purposely made his answers vague. It couldn't be helped. Zak's inner turmoil wanted his Kur-involvement to be kept quiet and unmentioned. So sentient cryptids are compelled to avoid the topic all together when questioned, including himself. But there was one clear difference between him and the rest of the cryptids. He had a strong bond with Zak. That alone gave him more independence against Zak's unconscious influences (It helped that Zak never used his powers on Ulraj).

That meant only he could tell Zak the truth.

Ulraj had to help Zak face his true destiny, and head on… and he hated it. Zak hated his Kur powers, but he loves cryptids. The King of Kumari Kandem must convince Zak that he is their leader, not because of his powers but because of his love of their kind.

Plus, he has to make Zak fall in love him.

Fate was a cruel matchmaker.

The earth beneath shook slightly.

Crap. Zak's here.

At the edge of the city walls, the young king could clearly see the city's sea serpent purr contentedly under the petting of his crush. Zak seemed delighted that the creature had taken a liking to him, despite his lack of Kur powers. He didn't seem to notice the fact that the serpent had city on top of it.

"Zak!" Ulraj tried to sound irritated, he really did (after all, a purring serpent meant tremors in his city), but seeing a rare genuine smile blooming on Zak's face upon seeing him made it impossible.

"Hey Ulraj! I think K.K. likes me!" Stopping his petting (to the serpent's dismay), he swam to his best friend who had his hands on his hips. A clear sign of irritation if not for the happy grin on Ulraj's face.

"You do realize that your petting is causing tremors throughout my kingdom right?"

"Oops… sorry about that, I didn't mean to get K.K. all excited, I stopped didn't I?" his grinning was infectious and he laughed as Ulraj just sighed in resignation.

"And why are you calling our legendary sea serpent, K.K.?"

"Isn't it obvious? Kumari Kandem! He has the whole kingdom on his back, he so deserves its name!"

Ulraj simply chuckled in agreement as he pulled his friend into the dryer parts of his chambers ao Zak could rid himself of his scuba suit. He had prepared both an extra bed in his room, as well as a spare room. Hopefully Zak would prefer the former.

"I managed to convince mom and dad for a week here! Isn't that awesome!" the boy was obviously ecstatic of the idea. "This is probably the longest time I've ever been by myself!"

"Such a mama's boy I see… " Ulraj teased.

"Hey! I'm so not! I'll let you know, I sleep in my own room!"

"Provided that there aren't any thunderstorms?"

"No!" he paused and blushed. "Okay, maybe really bad thunderstorms… "

"Seriously?" Ulraj was surprised to hear that little bit of information. "the reckless and so-courageous-you-he's-crazy Zak Saturday is afraid of storms?"

Before Zak could reply, Ulraj had pulled him into a gigantic room. A very lavish gigantic room with walls decorated with lush velvet and silk drapes and very beautifully crafted furniture. His jaw dropped wide open. Ulraj smirked proudly before gently pushing up Zak's chin to stop the gaping. Zak had a furious blush streaked against his cheeks in response. Gathering his thoughts, the former Kur finally replies.

"I'm not scared of storms, it's just that it reminds me of something…" Zak takes note of Ulraj's questioning look before continuing. "It was back in England, we were investigating the Owl-man… at first we thought it was fraud and we were already leaving in the airship, it was pretty stormy that night and all of the sudden the real Owl-man breaks into the airship and attacked me… "

"That thing was trying to eat me… if it weren't for Uncle Doyle…" he trailed off. Zak shivered at the memory.

"Where is it now?" Ulraj angrily demanded, he did not like that frightened look on his friend's face. That creature going to end up extinct very very soon.

Zak had been too distracted in recalling the terrifying memory to notice the change in Ulraj's tone.

"Huh? Oh, Uncle Doyle accidentally killed it with his jetpack." Zak chuckled in a self-depreciating manner. "It's kinda pathetic isn't it? To be afraid of something that's already been destroyed?"

The king looked at his friend sadly before pulling the boy tightly into his arms. Sometimes, he wished Zak wasn't so ostracised from other children his age, then he would know how perfectly normal it was to feel fear from something so traumatising. The youngest Saturday was obviously shocked by the sudden embrace.

"No, that's not pathetic Zak. That's completely normal… the only normal thing about you actually." Ulraj joked half-heartedly. Pulling away, albeit reluctantly, Ulraj allows himself to see Zak smiling appreciatively at him before letting the half-human go.

Helping Zak with his bag, he places it inside of the newly-built wardrobes.

"Come on, as King, I have the privilege to escort you around the palace grounds." Bowing dramatically and comically, he extends his arm to Zak. "Shall we, my Kur."

Zak smiles widely and takes the offered arm. He finds himself not minding at all that Ulraj calls him Kur. It was Ulraj after all.


End file.
